


Broken Toy

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Liam - Freeform, Love, Pain, broken toy - Freeform, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: "Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Niall asked, a bit unsure because this was her safe place and he didn't want to ruin that."Yeah, he'll be kinda happy that he isn't just hearing mine and the doctor's voice." She laughed quietly, though her smile never really reached her eyes.✯ Completed on 12-14-19 at 1:49am ✯
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Broken Toy

"A family of 5 was found at the bottom of the bridge, at the moment there seems to be no survivors." The news girls muttered, her face contorting in pain. 

"We got someone! She is breathing!" A paramedic yelled, his coworkers rushing to him not long after.

"We need a helicopter. NOW!" The guy ordered, his hand pressing onto her neck, making sure she doesn't leave him. 

"N-Noa-" She cries out, her body burning up as she tried looking around her surroundings, getting glimpses of her...dead family members. 

"Hey, shhh it's okay. We're gonna take care of you, don't worry." He assured. 

The girl shook her head, her heart beating rapidly as she slowly but painfully got up. 

"No, c'mon you have to stay still." He rushed out, his hands going down to grab onto her shoulders.

She pushed his arms off of hers and slowly limped to her sisters bloody body. She covered her mouth, a sob managing to escape as she falls onto her knees and hugged the body to her chest. 

The reporters and paramedics all watched the girl go to each one of her family members and say her final goodbyes, as she knew she would never see them again after this, their hearts breaking with every broken sob leaving her small body. 

She looked around once more before her eyebrows furrowed, a bigger frown making its way onto her cut up face. 

"No...Noah?" She frantically took her surroundings again, her heart beating faster than before. 

"What's wrong?" The paramedic asked. 

"M-my brother. He...he's not h-here." She cried as she made her way to the other side of the bridge. 

The paramedics quickly started searching for the body of her brother, being unsuccessful until they heard a yell coming from a couple feet away from where the accident took place. 

They all rush over and surely they find his body dangling off a thick branch of a tree. 

"Don't move, son. We'll get you off as soon as we can." The paramedic yelled up at him. 

When they got him off, the helicopter arrived. They rushed the injured boy and girl onto it before flying them to the nearest hospital. 

~*~

He looked across the coffee shop and saw a brown-haired girl reading a book. She looked so...lost and broken. He stood up to approach her when a group of guys came in and pushed her out of her chair, her book falling to the ground along side her. 

"Watch where you're going freak!" A boy with bright blue eyes sneered at her, pushing her once more. 

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaks, her eyes wide in fear. 

The rest of the group of guys laughed at her and pushed her around some more before she finally got up and scurried out of the coffee shop. 

The boy looked at the door with saddened eyes. He yearned to help the girl. To make her smile. To see the light in those beautiful brown eyes, he was sure was there before. 

"What are you looking at geek?" 

The boy turned his attention to the same blue eyed boy to which was now staring intensely into his own blue eyes. 

"None of your business Jack." The boy sneered, causing Jack to growl at him and puff out his chest to intimidate him. 

"That trick doesn't work with me moron." He rolled his eyes, stopping when he noticed the girls book on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, dusting it off before pocketing it. 

"Get out of here before you regret it Neil." Jack growled, chest still puffed up. 

"Sure thing, mate!" And with that the boy exited the coffee shop, the girls book secured in his back pocket. 

~*~

"We need two surgeons ready for surgery ASAP!" The doctor yelled as the two injured siblings were rushed in, their breathing slowing down by the second. 

"Got it!" The nurse runs to the back and informs two of the best surgeons in the hospital that they're needed for surgery. 

"I can't. I'm about to go into one." Dave, one of the surgeons says. 

"I'm free. So I can do it." The nurse nods at Blake, the second surgeon before pushing him towards the surgery rooms. 

"I'll see what I can do then." The nurse finally said, letting Dave go do the surgery he already had been told to do before the siblings were brought in. 

She rushed over to Dr. Martinez and explained to him the problem of only having one surgeon available. 

"S-save him." Iris, one of the siblings pleads to the doctors. "P...please." 

The doctor and nurse exchange a look before taking the brother away to surgery, leaving Iris alone in the emergency room. 

~*~ 

"She was so beautiful, I swear!" The boy gushed, fond smile making its way onto his face. 

"Damn Niall, you really did fall hard." Zayn, his friend laughed, slapping the Irish boy on the back. 

"You would of too if you saw her!" He defended himself, fond smile still in its rightful place. 

"That's enough!" The teacher huffed in annoyance. "Mr. Malik and Horan I would like to see you after school." 

Both boys groaned but nodded their heads at her. They all quickly got back to work, Niall talking about the brown-haired girl every once in a while. 

~*~ 

"The surgery was successful." The paramedic smiled. "Now it's time for the sister." 

They all nodded and quickly made their way to Iris's room, rolling her out and into the surgery room. 

~*~ 

Niall hasn't seen the girl for a week now. He went to the same coffee shop early every morning and left at closing time, but still not seeing her once. 

"I just don't get it! I should of seen her at least once!" Niall cried out in frustration, his hair sticking out in every direction as he kept yanking on it. 

"I'm sure she was just busy, Ni." Zayn assures his friend. 

"Yeah, maybe." Niall sighed. 

"C'mon let's go out for a bit. We been stuck in here all day. It's driving me crazy." Zayn laughed and dragged Niall out of their shared flat. 

Both boys walked around for a few before finally deciding on going to the park, where a big pond was located at. 

"Look Zayn! I can do a cartwheel!" The raven-haired boy smiled fondly at his friend who failed miserably at doing a cartwheel. 

"The floor was slippery." Niall said, cheeks tainting a bright red. 

"Sure thing, mate." 

"Hey! That's her!" Niall jumped up and down as he pointed to a girl that was sitting right beside the pond, a book on her lap. 

"Who?" Zayn asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"The coffee shop girl!" 

Zayn's mouth makes an 'o' shape as he stared at the girls back. 

"Go talk to her." 

"What? No!" Niall rushed out, his hands trembling and eyes widening. 

"C'mon! It's just a girl." Zayn whined, smirk prominent on his face.

"Nah I'm good. Maybe another day." Niall nervously laughed. 

"Fine. Don't come crying to me later because you didn't talk to her." Zayn rolled his eyes and turned away, ready to walk home. 

"W-wait!" Niall took a hold of his arm, causing him to stumble a little. 

"I'll do it...but please come with me?" Zayn sighed but nodded nonetheless. 

They both walked over to the girl, making sure they don't scare her as they came near her. 

"H-hi." Niall stuttered, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. 

The girl looked up at them with wide eyes, "Hi. Can I help you?" 

"I-" 

"My friend here wanted to know if you are free this Saturday." Zayn spoke up. 

"I did?" Niall asked as he looked at a smirking Zayn. 

"Oh...yeah. Uhm...only in the afternoon though." She muttered, her right hand rubbing her shoulder. 

"That's good! Here's his and my number! He'll text you the place and time." Zayn hands her two pieces of paper where he scribbled on both of their numbers. 

She took them and placed them in between the pages of her book, "I-...thank?" 

"No problem!" Zayn smiled at her before dragging a dumbstruck Niall with him. 

~*~ 

Both surgeries were successful, now they just have to wait until the siblings wake up from their sleep. 

Not long after Iris woke up, her body felt as if it was on fire but also as if it was being slowly put out. 

"Ah! Glad to finally see you up." Dr. Martinez smiles at her as he checked her vitals and all. 

"W-" She coughed as her throat started to tickle the moment she tried to talk. 

"Here, drink some water." He said while he handed her a cup with water. 

She gladly took it and chugged it down, the liquid running down her throat, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. 

"W-where is he?" She finally asked once she regained her voice. 

"He's asleep at the moment. The surgery went well. He's going to be okay." The doctor reassured her. 

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and walked across the room, where some curtains were at. He took a hold of them before pushing them open, revealing her brother's unconscious body. 

"When will he wake up?" Iris asked, her eyes scanning his bruised up face. 

"I can't tell you when exactly. It's up to him really. His body shut down on him because of how baldy injured he was." Dr. Martinez explained. 

"So, he's in a coma." The doctor nodded, a frown forming on his forehead. 

"Will he wake up?" 

"Yes, of course." 

They stay quiet after that, Iris not having the strength to keep talking, even though many questions ran through her mind. 

~*~ 

"Are you ready for tonight?" Zayn asked. 

"Not really." The blue-eyed boy nervously laughed, his trembling hands having trouble to button up his shirt. 

"Here, let me do it." Zayn moves his hands away and buttoned up the shirt with ease. 

"You don't have to be nervous. I can tell that she is a good person. You'll have a blast. Trust me." Zayn reassured, his hands gripping onto Niall's shoulders. 

"I know. But what if I fuck up?" 

"You won't. And if you do it's completely okay! No one is perfect." 

Niall nodded at him before combing his hand through his blonde hair, styling it to the side. 

Ding Dong 

"She's here." Zayn whispered excitedly, his eyes shining. 

"Fuck!" Niall cursed as he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet. 

"Good luck mate." Zayn said before he opened the door and gave Iris a warm and welcoming smile to whom returned it. 

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Zayn yelled after them as they got in the car. 

"Use protection!" He was able to yell before they both shut the door, blocking any other embarrassing words that left his mouth. 

~*~ 

It's been two weeks since the accident that took away Iris's family, took place. Noah, her brother hasn't woken up yet, but his injuries were healing nicely. 

Iris still had a few cuts around her body but other than that she was free to leave the hospital. 

"When will I be able to visit my brother?" She asked the receptionist. 

"You can visit him everyday, apart from Sunday, from 7am to 9pm." Iris nodded, and mentally wrote the times down. 

"Thank you. Have a good day." With that she exists the hospital. 

~*~ 

"I bet you a hug that I can win you that bear!" Niall smiles as he points to a human sized stuffed bear. 

Iris's eyes widen before she was nodding her head. Her eyes were gleaming in happiness for the first time in months. 

"Okay, lets do this Nialler." Niall whispered to himself as he grabbed the dart and aimed it at the balloons before letting it go. 

"Oh come on!" Niall groaned as the dart hit the wood instead of the balloon. 

"Oh god that was bad!" Iris laughed. 

Niall huffed before aiming the dart once more and letting it go, jumping up in glee when two balloons popped. 

"Congratulations you won your stuff animal." The worker said in a bored tone before handing Niall the stuff bear. 

"Ah ha! I win a hug now." He opened his arms and smiles at her. She giggles and quickly moves forward, wrapping her small arms around his neck. 

~*~ 

"Hi, are you still hiring?" Iris asked the lady at the front desk. 

"Oh, yes we are! Would you like an application?" Iris nodded at her. 

"Here you go. You can fill it out over there." She pointed at the small wooden table in the corner of the flower shop. Iris nodded and made her way over and filled out the document. 

"Here you go." She handed her the application. 

"Thank you honey. I'll give you a call later today." 

Iris nodded and bid her goodbyes before exiting the shop and making her way down the street. 

After 20 minutes of walking she finally made it to the shelter home that accepted her after she told them her story. 

"Did you get the job, love?" Gabbie, the elderly lady at the shelter home asked. 

"Not yet. She said she'll call later today so I have to be close to the phone at all cost today." Iris laughed, her smile not really reaching her eyes. 

"Oh you don't have to! I'll let you know when she calls." Gabbie said, he wrinkly hands moving a strand of Iris's hair out of her face. 

"You don't have to Gabbie." 

"I'm doing it. Now go clean up, you smell like sweat." 

Iris laughed and walked away and into her room where she quickly cleaned herself off. 

~*~ 

Niall has been dating the brown-haired girl for 4 months now. The best months of his life if he was being honest. 

Till this day he still didn't know much about her apart from her name which was Iris and her brother who was studying abroad. 

"Babe, what are you doing?" Niall asked as he saw her walk around the house with a box in her hands. 

"Oh, I'm just moving this down to the basement. They're all old clothes that doesn't fit neither one of us." She said. 

Oh, did I mention that Niall moved in with Iris two months into dating? It was very soon, but neither seemed to cared, not even Zayn who was left alone in the flat he used to share with Niall. 

"Will we be taking those to the donation center next week?" Niall asked Iris who nodded and disappeared into the basement. 

She reappeared not long after, holding a picture frame that held a picture of Niall's family. 

"What's that?" Niall asked. 

"I found this behind all the boxes. It's a picture of your family." She answered as she placed it on the counter alongside all of all the other pictures of theirs, not a single picture of her own family there. 

"When will I get to meet you family?" Niall suddenly asked after a few moments of silence. 

Iris tensed and shut her eyes tightly as memories of the accident made their way into her head. 

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that we weren't allowed to mention them." Niall apologized quickly, his arms going around his girlfriends tensed body. 

"It's okay." Iris finally said, he body relaxing in her boyfriends hold. 

"Can we sit down?" She asked Niall who quickly nodded and lead them over to the couch. 

"You deserve to know the truth." Niall stayed quiet as he observed her facial features. 

"The reason why the topic of my family isn't allowed to be mention is because they're...dead." She whispered, her chest tightening in pain. 

"I'm so sorry." Niall hugged her close to him, and gently ran his fingers through her brown locks. 

"My brother isn't really studying abroad, he has been in a coma since the accident." 

"How long?" Niall asked. 

"Almost a year." 

She cuddled deeper into his chest and silently cried, even though she made a promise that she would never cry over that night ever again. 

"Is that why you always come home with red eyes every Friday?" Iris nodded. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could take all of this pain away from you." He planted a soft kiss on her head and hugged her tighter. 

~*~

Two months and still no sign of her brother waking up. She was starting to worry that he will never wake up. 

"Stop it. He will wake up." Gabbie huffed as Iris stared at the same wall for a long amount of time again. 

"But what if he doesn't?" She frowns. 

"He will. Now get dressed it's almost time for visiting hours." Gabbie pushes Iris onto the bathroom where she showered and put on a clean set of clothes. 

After she was all ready to go she made her way to the hospital, which was actually two blocks away from the shelter home. 

"I'll sign you in just go right in." Hannah smiled at Iris who nodded at her gratefully and made her way up to the second floor where her brother was kept in. 

She entered the room and smiled at her brother, even though he didn't see her. 

"Hi, I've missed you. I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday." She said as her hand gently stroked his cheek. 

"The shop was so busy yesterday that it didn't give me time to eat, let alone come visit you." She explained, a smile making her way into her face as she remembered how she was rushing all over the shop the day before. 

"I have the day off today so I can stay here as long as I want, well as long as the doctors allow me too." Her laugh echoed around the walls of the white room. 

"You know...I miss them. I miss you." She sadly mutters. 

"Please wake up. I need you here with me, by my side."

Her grip on his limp arm tightened as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 

"Please don't leave me all alone." 

~*~ 

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Niall asked, a bit unsure because this was her safe place and he didn't want to ruin that. 

"Yeah, he'll be kinda happy that he isn't just hearing mine and the doctor's voice." She laughed quietly, though her smile never really reached her eyes. 

"Oh, he'll hate my voice!" Niall huffed out a laugh. 

"No he won't" Iris argued, small smile on her face. 

"Babe, I'm Irish. My voice isn't liked by many." Niall explained with a fond eye roll. 

"Not true but whatever floats your boat." She said before pushing open the door to her brothers room. 

"Hi, bro it's me again but this time I brought someone with me." Iris softly said as she dragged Niall to the side of the bed. 

He stared at the boy with wide eyes. If he didn't know this boy was 2 years older than her, he would of thought they were identical twins. They had the same colored hair, his just being curly and hers being wavy. They also had the same facial structure and skin color. 

"Wow...he really is your brother." Niall finally said causing Iris to laugh out loud. 

"We do look alike don't we?" 

Niall nodded his head as he stared at Noah then at his girlfriend in pure astonishment. 

"What the hell are in your guy's genes? You both look like god's I swear!" 

The couple laughed before finally settling down. They talked to Noah and with each other for the rest of the visiting hours. 

~*~ 

"Please don't leave me alone." 

"I need you to wake up for me." 

"How are you?" 

"I really miss you." 

"Can you open your eyes for me?" 

"I got my own place!" 

"Jessica, my boss sadly passed away." 

"Jessica left the shop under my name!" 

"I met someone." 

"He's a really nice person." 

"He has dashing blue eyes and a very, and I mean very thick Irish accent." 

"Today is our 3 month anniversary. I wish you could meet him." 

"When will you wake up Noah?" 

"I will visit them tonight...I bought mom her favorite flowers." 

"Wow...he really is your brother." 

"We do look alike don't we?" 

He heard every single thing his sister and her boyfriend said to him every time they visited. He also tried his best to respond to her but in the end only soft puffs of breaths left his mouth. 

For months now he has been trying to wake up and make his sister happy, because he knew she was broken. She had to live with herself all while the pain, of losing all of her family and her brother not waking up, was eating her alive. 

~*~ 

To say Niall was nervous was an understatement. He was shitting his pants. 

"Mate calm down. She'll say yes." Zayn, once again reassured the Irish man. 

"I just really fucking love her Z. I can't stand the idea of her rejecting me." He sighed, his hands going towards the small red box that laid on the top of the dresser. 

"Then get that idea out of your head." Zayn laughed. "Now get your ass out there because Liam texted me that they're on their way here already." 

"Oh god!" Niall yelled as he rushed around the house, making sure everything was in order before going to the backyard where a big pinkish heart that was made of roses was at. 

Louis and Harry, their other best friends were already set with cameras and confetti, while Liam, Zayn's boyfriend slowly brought Iris inside the house, also recording her reaction to all the candles and flowers that were scattered around the floor. 

"Get ready, she's almost out the door." Zayn muttered to Niall before going to his camera, that was positioned directly opposite of the heart, so he could get the perfect angle. 

The back door opened and revealed Iris, who had her hand to her mouth as she took in the decorations before her gaze landed on Niall. 

"I-... what is this?" She asked while she made her way towards her boyfriend. 

Once she was close enough Niall slowly got down on one knee causing Iris to gasp and cover her mouth once again. 

"Iris, we have been dating for a year and 5 months now. I became the luckiest guy to ever walk on this earth the moment I laid eyes on you back in that cafe. Your goofy faces and adorable laugh made me fall in love with you. I honestly don't know how to reach the moment where I ask it so I'm just gonna do it." Niall nervously laughed as he took out the red box from his pocket. 

"Iris, will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?" And there it was....the question that Niall has been dying to ask for months now. 

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes!" Iris jumped into his arms and attached their lips together. After they separated Niall places the ring on her wedding finger and gave her another kiss. 

"Woohoo!" The newly engaged couple heard Louis yell from behind them before fireworks went off and confetti was being thrown everywhere by Harry and Liam, who were both smiling widely at the couple. 

Zayn took the opportunity to snap a couple pictures of all of his friends together, even getting some of himself in them, before getting some of just the couple. 

"Congratulations Nialler. Never thought you'll be the first one to pop the question in the group." Louis teased, but still hugged his best friends. 

The groups of friends all spent their night drinking and celebrating before finally heading off to bed. 

~*~ 

"Niall proposed to me!" 

"I can't believe I'm getting married." 

"I just wish you and the rest could be there." 

"I love you brother." 

'I love you too.' The words stayed at the back of Noah's throat as he heard the door to his room shut close. 

He huffed in frustration as he thought about his little sister being alone on her big day. 

'I have to wake up. I can't let her go another day by herself.' He thought as he forced his eyes to open, the first couple of times being unsuccessful before his right eye opened slightly, only for it to close itself again. 

He groaned and kept trying until he was able to keep them open for a longer amount of time. 

For the next few days all he did was try and awake, each day getting closer to finally waking up from his coma. 

~*~ 

"Hello?" Iris said onto the phone as she dried off her hands on her jeans. 

"Iris! Come to the hospital!" Hannah yelled through the phone, happiness evident in her voice. 

"What? Why? Did something happen?" She frantically asked as she put on her shoes and grabbed her keys, signaling Niall to go with her, before leaving the house and jumping in the car. 

"Noah woke up!" Hannah screamed. 

Iris's world seemed to have stopped before she finally started crying tears of happiness. 

"Oh my god! I'll be there in 5!" She hanged up and raced to the hospital, excitement pumping through her body. 

She arrived in less than 5 minutes, probably breaking some laws on her way there. 

The couple got off the car, Niall already caught up as to why they were there, and raced up to Noah's room. 

They burst through the room and saw Noah sitting up on the bed, a smile making its way to his lips as he sees his sister for the first time in almost 2 years. 

"N-Noah!" Iris cried as she tackled her brother in a bone crushing hug. 

The siblings hugged and cried together for a while before finally pulling away. 

"So you're engaged?" Noah finally asked, fond smile taking over his features. 

"Yeah, been now for a month." She answered, her hand taking a hold of Niall's and bringing him closer to the bed. 

"I'm Niall. It's nice to finally meet you." Niall shook his hand before backing up a bit, giving the siblings for space or talk. 

"Wait. How did you know I was engaged?" Iris asked, confusion prominent in her voice. 

"I heard you tell me a while back." Noah answered as if it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"You heard me?" 

"Yeah. I always listened to you. When you told me you got engaged I realized that it was finally time to wake up so for the following days after that I worked on waking up, and now I'm here, talking and hugging you." He smiled at her. 

"I missed you." Iris whispered, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. 

"I did too." 

~*~ 

A few weeks passed before Noah was released from the hospital. Niall and Iris let him live with them and even introduced him to the rest of their friend group. 

"So when is the wedding?" Harry asked. 

Everyone was sat around the bond fire that was located at the back of Louis's house, chips, marshmallows and beers on everyone's lap. 

"The 20th of December." Iris answered. 

"I hope that's okay Louis." 

"Of course it is! I know how much Iris has always wanted a winter slash Christmas theme wedding." Louis laughed, letting the couple know that he really didn't care that it was so close to his birthday. 

"Isn't that in two months?" Noah asked. 

"Uh...yeah." 

"We thought we should just speed up the wedding." 

Everyone laughed at the couple before going back to talking about ideas for the wedding. 

~*~

Today was Iris's wedding and she couldn't be more happier. She knew that her whole family wasn't going to be there, but she didn't let that bring her down because she had Noah there. 

"Let go Iris." Noah smiled at her. 

He walked her down the isle and handed her over to Niall, who had tears in his eyes. Noah took his spot next to his sister, as he was her 'man' of honor. 

After the priest said what he needed to say it was time for the rings and 'i do's'. 

"Do you Iris take Niall as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Iris nodded her head and responded with, "I do." 

"Do you Niall take Iris as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Niall let out a watery laugh before looking up at his best friend and soon to be wife. 

"By the name of god I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Horan. You may now kiss the bride."

Niall wrapped an arm around Iris's waist and brought her towards him. He slowly connected their lips as their guest and friends all clapped and cheered for them. 

Iris takes a hold of Niall's hand and they both run down the isle and outside to the snowy December day. 

Iris couldn't be happier in her life. Not long ago she had lost her whole family, her brother barely making it out alive. She was left to fight the demons inside of her by herself until Niall came alone and helped her. He loved her even without knowing what had happed to her. 

She also got herself some wonderful friends that loved and cared for her, even when the truth came out. And not long after her brother came back to her. She couldn't have asked for anything better than this if she was being honest.

One thing she was very sure of was that she wasn't a broken toy no more.


End file.
